Palmen-Staat
Der Palmen-Staat ist ein recht kleiner und südlich gelegener Staat im äußersten Südwesten West-Borloniens . Er hat eine Fläche von ungefähr 30.000 km² und hat um die 3,8 Mio.Einwohner. Das Land ist eine rechtlich Staatliche Republik.Die Hauptstadt ist Palm-Garden mit knapp 220.000 Einwohnern. DieSocial and Human scale of the States of the World (abgekürzt:SHSW) zählt den Palmen-Staat zu denGut Entwickelten Ländern. =Geographie= Geographie thumb|Urwald im Landessinneren des Palmen-Staats,die Muzcár Bergkette im Hintergrund Grenzen und Küsten Der Palmen-Staat liegt auf der Palmara-Halbinsel.Der Palmen-Staat umfasst die ganze Halbinsel und nur im Norden gibt es eine Landgrenze mit Ecuador(127km).Sonst wird der Palmen-Staat vom Selva-Ozean fast umgrenzt.Der Palmen-Staat hat eine Fläche von 30.908 km² und eine Wasserfläche von 12.606 km².Die West-Ost Ausdehnung zwischen der Westküste und der Ostküste beträgt etwa 200 km.Die Nord-Süd Ausdehnung zwischen der Grenze zu Ecuador und dem South Cape beträgt etwa 400km. -Hauptartikel: Grenze/Ecuador;Palmen-Staat Geologie,Landschaft und Gliederung des Palmen-Staats Vor etwa 200 Mio. Jahren triftete die Palmara-Halbinsel an den damaligen Großkontinent Borloniases und so entsand ein Gebirge was sich bis auf 3000m Höhe aufbäumte. Das Palmador-Gebirge entstand .Der höchste Berg ist der Pico de Sosomana. (Palmado :Berg der Erkenntnis),hier opferten die Indianer damals ihre Ernte ihre Tiere und manchmal auch Stammesangehörige.Der Berg ist 3.368 m hoch und ist der sechsthöchste Berg Ecuadors. Er liegt auf der Ecuadorianischen Seite. Der höchste Berg des Palmen-Staats ist ein Vulkan ,denn der Palmen-Staat wird in der Mitte von zwei tektonischen Platten ,der Ozean Platte und der Borlonischen Platte, getrennt ,deshalb gibt es im Zentrum des Landes viele Vulkane.Der höchste dieser ist auch der höchste des Palmen-Staats,der Volcano Arraguez.Er ist 3.136 m hoch. Im Norden ist der Palmen-Staat sehr gebirgig und an den Küsten sind keine Strände sondern Klippen,in der North Providence,der nördlichsten Region des Palmen-Staats leben nur 12% der Einwohner:41.256.Die meisten Einwohner sind an der zentralen Westküste oder im Süden vorzufinden.Die Hauptstadt Palm Garden ist mit 226.789 Einwohnern die größte Stadt,die Capital Providence hat mit 1.908.564 Einwohnern und einer Bevölkerungsdichte von 1.212 Einwohnern/km² den höchsten Rang im Palmen-Staat. -Hauptartikel:Liste der Regionen und Städte im Palmen-Staat Klima Das Klima im Palmen-Staat ist Tropisch.Die Sommer sind heiß und schwül.Von Mai,Juni und Juli ,vorallem im Juli,treten Monsunregen auf.Dieser Zeitraum wird Saasta genannt,in dieser Zeit bleiben die Menschen in ihren Häusern und warten auf das Ende der Zeit.Die Hauptsaison geht vom 01.August bis zum 01.Oktober (manchmal auch kürzer).Die Winter sind kühl mit mäßigem Regen,Winden und Hagelfällen (nicht so oft). Flora und Fauna Regenwald und Vulkane sowie Strände und Klippen, und Gebirge gehören zur Fauna des Palmen-Staats.Die Flora ist sehr artenreich allein im Urwaldgebiet leben bis zu 700 verschiedene Arten,vorallem Affen (wie der Brüllaffe oder der Kleinaffe) und Nagetiere ( wie das Tapir und der Vulkanhamster). =Bevölkerung= Bevölkerung Ethnien Im Palmen Staat leben rund 20% Indios ,mit Schwarzer bis brauner Hautfarbe.Die jetzige Hauptbevölkerungsgruppe ist ein Mischmasch aus Borloniern ,Engländern,Deutschen,Spaniern,Arabern und Indios und hat eine Bräunliche Hautfarbe.Weiße Bürger sind meist Touristen,Reiche und welche anderer Abstammung.Die weiße Bevölkerung macht 12% aus. Bevölkerungsentwicklung Die Bevölkerung des Palmen-Staats ist im mittleren Stadium ,was bedeutet das die Bevölkerung jedes Jahr zwischen +0,030% und + 0,090% wächst.Jedes Jahr (ab 1895) wurde eine Volkszählung gemacht. *1895(1.234.654) *1896(2.001.423) *1897(2.564.398) *1898(2.989.467) *1899(2.998.876) *1900(3.156.708) *1901(3.278.432) *1902(3.808.705) Diese Zahlen zeigen das in den letzten Jahren die Bevölkerung sehr gestiegen ist, aber das Populations and Statistics office meint das die Zahlen bald sehr langsamer vorangehen,daher ist der Palmen-Staat nur im mittleren Stadium vorzufinden. Religion Die Religion wurde durch die offices for religion and class,die eine Volksreligionsrate ermittelten durch eine Umfrage herausgefunden.Es ist sogar ein Buch erschienen das People religion Book of the Palm State 1902.Es hat 120 Seiten und es gibt nur Tabellen über die Religion im Palmen-Staat.34% bekennt sich an Indianischen Religionen,66% der Christlichen Kirche.98% der Einwanderer ist der Arabisch-Muslimischen Kirche zugewandt. Die restlichen 2% sind in der Jüdischen Kirche oder in vielen anderen. =Geschichte= Geschichte Die Geschichte des Palmen-Staats ist nicht sehr vielfältig,denn der Palmen-Staat,stand seit der Ersten Urkundlichen Erwähnung fast jedes zweite Jahr unter der Herrschaft eines Staates oder Reiches. Erste Urkundliche Erwähnung Die Erste Urkundliche Erwähnung war 1423,als ein Palmara State ausgerufen wurde, der nur ca. 3-4 Jahre hielt.Dann wurde dass Großreich Borloniasa gegründet und der Palmara State wurde erobert. 1800-1890 Der bis jetzt sich aus dem Caribic-War gerettete Palm State wurde jetzt zu einem diktatorischem Reich,unter Gúnter Cavallas,einem Íberianischen Einwanderer.In dieser Zeit war der Palm State 34 Jahre unabhängig,die längste Zeit.Nach Gúnter Cavallas Tod wurde durch die Palmado-Abstimmung das Palmado-Land gegründet.Der Rest des heutigen Palmen-Staats wurde zuerst vom Borlonianen-Fronce Reich dann vom früheren größten zusammenhängenden Kolonialreich aller Zeiten dem Deutsch-Borlonischen Kolonialreich für 5 Monate erobert.Dann für weitere 14 Jahre vom Atztekischen Reich .thumb|400px|Karte vom Palmen-Staat Draufklicken! Kategorie:Staat Kategorie:Staat